Glacier Rassler (2012)
The Wrangler (Jeep in older games)' ' is an SUV in the UDU. It is one of the earliest vehicles in the game overall (along with the original brick Sedan and Old Sedan). It is based on the real-life Jeep Wrangler, which began production in 1987 to replace the aging CJ-7 (CJ stands for civilian Jeep). Before the Jk, there was the YJ (1987-1995) and the TJ (1997-2006). Description The original brick vehicle is based on the JK model of the Jeep Wrangler, which was produced from 2007 to 2017. It is the third-generation of the Wrangler. The current meshed version of the Wrangler is still based on the JK model of the Jeep Wrangler Rubicon. The vehicle initially came standard with a Chrysler 3.8L EGH V6 which made 202 bhp, but in 2012 this would be replaced with the smaller and more powerful Chrysler 3.6L Pentastar V6, noticeably increasing power to 285 bhp. The 3.6L made better gas mileage. The 3.8L Wranglers made 14 City MPG and the 3.6L Wranglers made 17 City MPG. In the game, the hard top and doors cannot be removed. Also, the windshield does not fold down either. Gameplay This is among one of the vehicles that can be purchased within the starting $10,000 budget all new players receive. However, as it leaves the average new player with only $900 left. It is generally not recommended for new players to purchase if they want to save up for more expensive vehicles. The car has low-performance statistics speed and acceleration-wise, as well as a poor turning radius, but for most players who purchase this car, it is a bit of a non-issue. The high ride height allows it to soak up bumps better as well as drive over curbs with little issue (although the slower overall performance makes it objectively worse than the Jeep Grand Cherokee at this). Despite this, the car manages to be really popular with new players. Vehicle Issues * The vehicle's reverse lights are the turn signals. * The Wrangler's tail pipe is a rectangle in UD. In real life, it's round. * The Jeep logo is black. * The vehicle is missing the Trail Rated badge from the left side of it. (That's what the black circle is on the Wrangler, the Trail Rated badge.) * The vehicle is missing the WranglerJK logos from the sides of it and the RUBICON logos from the sides of the hood. * In real life, the Jeep Wrangler has a part-time four-wheel drive system. In UD, it's full time four wheel drive system. * The reflectors on the sides of the tail lights are black. And, they do not glow when the tail light is illuminated. * In UD, the marker lights on the sides of the fenders in the front of the vehicle are white and do not glow when the headlights are on. In real life, they are amber and supposed to glow when the headlights are on. * The reflectors on the edge of the tail lights are black in UD. In real life, they are red. * The vehicle is very under-priced. In real life, the vehicle's MSRP is $32,195. In UD, it's $9,100. * The vehicle is missing bolts from the A-pillars and screws from the tail lights. * The vehicle uses fake rims. * When you turn on the headlights, the third brake light turns on as well. * The keyholes are black in UD. Gallery wrangler.png JeepWranglerUD.png JeepWranglerUD2.png Dark Green Jeep.png|Wrangler in Dark Green JeepWranglerJK.png BrickJeep1.png|The original brick TJ Wrangler. The diffrence between the UD stock Jeep rims and the real stock Jeep rims..png|Comparison between in-game rims and model based on IRL rims. Jeep1.png|A Jeep Wrangler water fording. Jeep Wrangler UD 1.png Did you know? * For a very long time this car was the only Jeep model in the game before the Grand Cherokee SRT-8 was added in the mesh update. * Due to its low pricing, the car is almost exclusively used by newer players. * In game, the Jeep Wrangler does not have official Jeep rims, as seen in the above gallery. * The original brick Jeep can still be found in the dealership background in non-playable form. * Many people say that the original brick Jeep Wrangler is a TJ. It's actually a JK. Category:Vehicles Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:2010s Vehicles $1-$99k Vehicles Category:4WD Vehicles Category:F4 Vehicles Category:V6 Powered Cars Category:SUVs Category:Jeep